That Dreaded Day
by ncislawillo
Summary: It's only Deeks who knows what's up with his partner, so how does he solve it? A Densi one-shot (for now) based on Father's Day, set after Afghanistan but before Humbug. Yeah I know I suck at summaries.
1. Unicorn

**It Father's Day so this is a Densi story based around that day. It is set before the Season 5 finale, so Deeks and Kensi are not together but are well on their way to sorting their 'thing' out.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Deeks' POV

I'm sat alone in the bullpen, probably alone in the whole Mission. I remember waking up from a nightmare, something to do with my pathetic excuse of a human being, let alone a father figure. Any hope of returning to my slumber was diminished by the fact that the bright morning LA sun was streaming through my blinds, illuminating my bedroom. With a groan, I roll over to check my alarm clock. 5:30 am is flashing bright red in my face. "I might as well go for a surf, Monty?" The furry mutt trots through and hops onto my bed, curling up instantly under my arm, "You wanna go to the beach buddy?" His ears always prick up when hearing 'beach', they say a man's bestfriend huh?

The waves were not too good this morning resulting me being at work from 6:30 onwards. I had dumped my bag, plopped down on my chair and started to knuckle down on my ever-growing pile of paperwork. My thoughts are interrupted by the ruckus that is centring from my two colleagues. They're arguing over which LA NBA team will prove to be better next season. "I call the Clippers, I caalllledd it!"

"What... err, Deeks you do realise you are early today" questions Sam, both partners have a bewildered look plaster across their faces.

Choosing to ignore the remark, I continue, "I call the Clippers, they have a lot of fresh, young talent coming through the ranks" with my rambling, its seems as that's all I have been doing recently. Both men have managed to sit down at their desks at this point but Callen still seems to be worried, "Err you alright Deeks?"

I know he's trying to be sincere but today of all days I just need to be left on my own, no questions asked, "I'm fine." I reply bluntly, and I'm guessing Callen recognised the hint of annoyance in my voice because he ended his questioning and started on some of his own paperwork.

The three of us had been working for a full hour by the time my partner arrived, trudging her feet along the floor, coffee in hand and sunglasses covering her eyes. The three of us bolt our heads up, Callen opens his mouth to speak and Sam is about to get out of his chair, when once again I interrupt them by simply raising my hand. They take it as a signal to leave it and that I will deal with it later. This allows my partner to dump her bag on the floor, place her coffee on her desk and make a beeline for the toilets.

"When you hear the shrill, you know the drill. Err Kensi, your needed in OPS? Where's she going guys?" Eric questions from the balcony. I speak up first, "Just give her a minute, come on guys, up we go!"

We are halfway through the briefing when everyone hears the whizz of the sliding doors, and everyone turns to watch my partner waltz in, fresh faced, the sunglasses gone, and take her place next to me at the island. I nudge her arm and give her a concerning look but she ignores me. I thought today couldn't of got any worse but I guess I spoke too soon.

The case unfortunately is about a young teenage girl who has lost her father, a marine, to a drug cartel. We figured out that it was just wrong place at the wrong time, and the father was just caught in a cross-fire. We returned after the days work in the field to complete all the necessary paperwork, obviously double for me because I have to send the copies of the required to documents back to Lt. Bates.

Its around 7pm when everything has been filed and documented and we are allowed to leave. My partner has been quiet all day, and I know the reason why, but she's still recovering from Afghanistan, we both are, and I don't know how to bring it up. Sam and Callen have already left so its just us two alone in the bullpen, "Err Kens, you hungry?" When she doesn't reply I continue, "what am I on about, Kensalina is always hungry, right I'm taking you to the beach and picking some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack on the way past, let's go"

She just nods her head in reply, once again opting to stay silent and placing her sunglasses on to shade her eyes, shade her emotions. Surprisingly, well not really considering the circumstances, she allows me to drive her SRX. Slipping in to the driver's seat, I steal a glance over to my oh so fragile partner curling up into a ball, pulling a blanket over her that stored in the back for stakeouts. I set off, trying to make the drive quickly as possible so I can comfort her.

We're now sat on the beach, one blanket on the sand and the other still wrapped round Kensi, both staring at the waves having finished the takeout. "Kens, do you, um, do you want to take about it?" I ask softly whilst rubbing slow circles on her lower back.

For the first time all day, except if its case related, Kensi speaks up, "Talk about what Deeks?"

"No, Kensi don't shut me down, tell me about it? Please?"

"I'm fine Deeks, I'm fine" She says bluntly, the hint of annoyance brewing in her voice.

"I know today is hard for you, its hard for me too, just talk to me abo-" She interrupts me by standing up, brushing the sand off as she's storming towards the car, keys in hand. "Kens, Kensi wait up, I'm sorry, Kens" But I'm too late, as she speeds off in the car, leaving a dust cloud and the fading red taillights. Deciding that I need to be determined and break through her façade, I haul a cab with directions to her apartment.

The cab journey took a while, I had chosen the beach spot that is closer to my apartment rather than hers, so the time leaves me to contemplate what I'm going to say to her. Its Father's Day, probably her second worst day of every year, that's won by Don's birthday. This day isn't pretty great for me either, that's probably why I was awoken by that dreaded nightmare, even my subconscious dislikes or even hates this day. But Kensi needs to understand that she doesn't have to do this all on her own anymore, she has the team, Sam and Callen even Eric and Nell. But most importantly, she has me. She has her partner, her bestfriend, her something more who is desperate to help her through this because that's just what I do. My sole aim is to help others regardless of the circumstances and even when it pains me to do so. So if I have to be reminded of my awful father just to help my sunshine and gunpowder through her pain, then so be it. My train of thought is interrupted as the cab pulls up outside her apartment and the driver asks for the fare. I pay him and tentatively walk up to her front door.

There's a bluish glare that is filtering out of her glass doors, and I can hear the sound of the judges from America's Next Top Model. Before I knock I chuckle to myself, 'I bet she's sprawled out on her couch with a tub of rock road ice-cream half eaten already'. I raise my hand to carefully knock on the glass. The knock is quiet the first time, but I make it louder when she doesn't even attempt to move. "Hey Kens, its me, please open up, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed to hard, not today of all days and having picked up that particular case today as well really does suck. I am really sorry Kens, just please open the door, I'm sorr-"

I'm startled when she opens the door, a half grimace, half menacing glare plastered across her face, "What do you want?"

She's pissed off, damn. "Errm I just wanted to see if you were okay, because earlier I am sorry I pushed too hard, I should have let you talk when you wanted to and allow it if you don't want to talk about it. But like I have said before, I am with you every step of the way, even if you don't see me. So if you do want to talk, or not at all and just want to hear my voice, I'm hear for you. So once again I'm sorry, so I will, errmm, I'll just go now, see you tomorrow."

I turn to walk away when I feel her hand latching onto my forearm, gripping so tightly at the cloth covering my arm, "Err, thanks Deeks, can you ermm stay, I think you know what today means to me, and I want a familiar face with me tonight, so stay please? You don't have to, don't worry, I'll be okay if you have somewhe-"

I turn back around again, my blue orbs meeting her mismatched browns that I love oh so much, "I'll stay Kens, I'm here for you." I pull her into a hug and walk us back into her apartment. Sensing its not time for any jokes, I grab the remote and switch off the reality show, and I grab her ice-cream to place it back into the freezer. When I walk back from the kitchen she's sat on the edge of her couch, staring with tears dripping down her face at an envelope in her hand. I walk over to her, and gently sit down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders to giver her comfort. "What is it Kens?"

She's struggling through tears so clears her throat with a grunt, "It's errmm, it's a card from Pendleton, some of the Marines that are still alive and operational who met my dad, send a card each birthday and father's day to me, but errmm," she sniffles more tears, wiping her t-shirt over her eyes, "this year they included the Marine that died today, you know the one with the little girl that he's left behind. It just errmm remind.. reminded me of something the little girl said to me today, its a term I used to call my dad when I was little. She called her dad a, umm, called her da-" She burst out crying again and shoved her face into the crook of my neck.

We sat there from what seemed an eternity, I had learnt from earlier not to push her, otherwise it would just push her further away than pushing us closer together. The whole time I was rubbing patterns into her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear to try and calm her down. At some point, she had completely twisted on her couch and had wrapped her legs around my waist. When she eventually pulled back, she attempted to stifle a yawn from escaping her mouth but to no avail, "Are you tired Kens?" She jut simply nodded so I figured she wouldn't have enough energy to fight back, so I moved my hands to the back of her thighs and stood up, carrying her to her bed.

Placing her down so she was sat on the edge of the bed with me kneeling in front of her, I lifted my hand to tilt her head up to force eye contact between us. "Hey, what did the girl call her father today?" I asked softly.

"She called him a unicorn."

"Do you know what she meant by 'Unicorn'? Hey Kens, its alright take your time" My thumb is softly running back and forth over her cheek.

"A umm... a unicorn is magical, its special, its does great things, and... and our father's, they were both magical, both special... both did great things... they're our unicorns" She has now started to shake so I pull her into another hug, I am still knelt on the floor but it doesn't bother me. I breath in Kensi's oh so familiar scent of sunshine and gunpowder, my face is buried in her hair, my hand caressing the back of her head, whilst her face is once again buried in the crook of my neck. Her tears are starting to stain my shirt so she moves back, but our noses are almost touching.

With the hand that was on the back of her head, I bring it forward to move one of her curls to behind her ear. My eyes dart from hers to her lips and back up to her glazed over orbs. Surprisingly it is Kensi that moves forward, connecting our lips for the first time since that night, our night, before she was shipped across the world. She pulls back, a questioning look on her face, "Are you sure Kens, I need to know you are completely sure of what you are doing, that you aren't going to have any regrets in the morning or later tonight, just show me you're ready."

Then she utters those 4 words that I have been wanting to hear since before Afghanistan, "I choose you, Deeks" She moves forward once again, but this time crashing our lips together with more force. She's actually kissing me once again, I never thought we would get this close again, so soon. Once I'm over the initial shock, our lips move in time together, like they were made for eat other, fitting together perfectly.

The kiss gets heated very quickly, Kensi's hands have migrated south to the hem of my shirt eager to pull it up. We break the kiss for much needed air and to allow my shirt to be pulled over my head. Before crashing together once again, Kens looks at me in awe, the despair and sadness in her eyes has been replaced by pure lust. I move forward, grabbing her hips with one hand and her vest top with the other. In one swift movement, I manage to pull her closer and rip her top off. Our lips collide once again as I lower her down onto her bed, hooking one of her denim-clad legs around my waist.

It's around midnight when we manage to fall asleep, I'm cuddled up next to Kens, her legs intertwined with mine and I have a arm draped over her waist tugging her closer. I watch her whilst her breathing slows down and into a regular rhythm, suggesting she has fallen into a slumber. I manage to lean forward, placing my lips just above her ear and whisper, "I choose you too Kens". Her reply comes in the form of her adorable snort-snore that I remember from our days as Justin and Melissa. Still hovering over her ear, "I want to meet your dad, your unicorn because without him doing all of the magical and wonderful things, you wouldn't be the gorgeous and wonderwoman you are today, so I would like to meet you dad." I rest my head on the pillow, a smile plastered across my face because I got through to her and won her at the same time.


	2. Inner Battle

**AN: Decided to make this more than a one-shot, will be doing the same day from Kensi's POV and continue the story on from there if inspiration hits me like a ton of bricks.**

 **Still don't own anything, all credits to Mr Brennan**

Kensi's POV

I'm guessing its around 4 in the morning, but in all honestly, I couldn't care less. I just feel empty. Alone. This day, the dreaded day, is my second worst of the year. Everywhere I go I am reminded of him. It's father's day and this little girl can't spend it with hers. I knew the day was approaching, so thought it would be a good idea to plan a night out with the girls and allow Kay-Kay to make an appearance, hoping that I wouldn't feel so empty and alone today. But the attempt to drown my sorrows is unsuccessful, so this awful hangover is just making the day worse. _If that's even possible._

I roll out of bed with a groan, my head is still spinning, and I give up on trying to get to sleep. Maybe a _very early_ morning run might clear my mind and allow me to focus for the day at work. So I grab my trainers on the way out of the door, phone and beats in hand, and lock the door behind me. I choose the ocean road, being around Deeks too often is rubbing off on me, I now find the smell of the ocean very relaxing. The sun is starting to rise halfway through my run, warming my face and the sand. I decide to lay out on the sand, its still early morning. Laying on my front, facing the sand, I let my eyes close briefly, hoping the rays of the sun and the crashing of the waves would clear my mind. My hangover is all but gone now thanks to my early bout of exercise. But today is today, and its never easier for me. Never.

"Hello, Miss err, Miss are you okay? Can you hear me? Miss, please open your eyes, Miss?" I wake up to a blonde-haired woman shaking my shoulders next to me, knelt in the sand. I bolt upright, I must have dozed off and turn over in my slumber.

"Errm, what... what time is it... please?" I shake my head, wipe my eyes, and slowly stand to get up.

"Miss its 09:00 in the morning, have you been here all night, do you need medical attention"

The woman is only trying to be helpful, "I'm _fine_ " I snap back to her through gritted teeth, sending it with a ice-queen glare. The woman seems to get the message and pushes herself off the sand and walks away. Swiftly. _Great, now I am going to be late to work. Just brilliant. More questioning from the team as to why I am late, let alone them inevitably questioning me as to why I am in a mood. Right, Kens, pick yourself up off of the sand and put on your brave façade, you'll be fine._

It only takes me half an hour to get back home, showered and in my car off to the mission. I grab a coffee to go from Starbucks, thinking it would rid my mind of the last remnants of my hangover. But of course, I was sadly mistaken. I pull into the parking lot of the OSP, glancing at my clock to notice I am a full hour and a half late into work this morning. _Damn._ Grabbing my sunglasses, hopefully they will hide the dark circles under my eyes, I trudge through the huge mission doors, still clutching onto my coffee. I notice everyone else's presence in the bullpen but make no effort to acknowledge them, I just need to get to the toilets to freshen up. However before I dump my bag, I do notice Callen opening his mouth but being cut off. _Probably by Hetty or Sam, wait Deeks? Deeks cut off our team leader? Something must be wrong, or... He knows what today is for me._ I walk past, dumping my bag on my desk and leaving the cup of coffee, I make a beeline for the women's toilets. As I am leaving the bullpen, "When you hear the shrill, you know the drill. Err Kensi, your needed in OPS? Where's she going guys?" but I continue to walk out. But I do hear Deeks' reply, even if it is faded, "Just give her a minute, come on guys, up we go!".

 _Damn, he really does know what and why I am feeling like I am. He knows me and that's scary. How did I ever let anyone get this close to me again. I purposely built those walls around my heart to protect me, because every man in my life leaves. Jack left, Dom left, and most importantly Dad left me. The whole reason I am in this state today. Father's Day officially sucks. I just don't want Deeks to leave me, because if he does, it wont only be him leaving, a part of me will leave with him. Woah Kens, hold up, you serious about this?_ I look up at myself in the mirror. Those black circles are almost completely gone, so I splash some water onto my face, and head towards OPS.

Striding through the doors to OPS, I notice everyone has turned their heads to watch my entrance. Without glancing at any one of them, I take my place next to my partner, behind the electrical island. I feel Deeks' gaze fall upon me but I hesitate to reciprocate the look, and that's when he nudges my arm. So I just ignore hi and continue to listen to the rest of the brief, although I did miss the first half.

Deeks and I had been tasked to go interview the daughter of the newly deceased Marine to see if she had any useful information regarding her father, so that's possible enemies or witnesses. When we arrived at the house, and walked up to the door, Deeks was talking about nonsense but it was slightly comforting. What I hadn't expected was the amount of eerie similarities between me and this girl. Both 15 when our fathers died, no mother in the picture or other family so no left for themselves. Deeks goes off to search the Marine's bedroom, and I continue to talk to Laura, the daughter. She begins to describe her father, how proud she was of his achievements, how noble he was when he returned, and how he would take her on special camping trips to make it up to her. But the next description that left her little innocent mouth truly shocked me to my core. Thankfully Deeks returned from his search to say we had been called back to OPS. We left Laura with an LAPD officer and hopped back in the car.

The whole journey back to the mission was silent on my part, I didn't dare reach for the radio. The tension in my SRX could be cut with a knife but I was still overwhelmed by Laura's admission. Overwhelmed, scared, petrified, terrified all combined into one wave of speechless, frozen emotion. Deeks was attempting to talk to me but all he received back were grunts or nods of the head. But I think from that moment on, I didn't speak for the rest of the day unless it was case related.

The case was wrapped up surprisingly quickly, unfortunately the Marine had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had be gunned down in a cross-fire between a local gang and a Mexican cartel. Sam and Callen had left immediately after finishing all of their paperwork, I think I heard them muttering something about NBA. My paperwork took longer because this case has been hard for me, and obviously Deeks takes twice as long because he has twice the paper. Therefore it is just me and him left in the bullpen. We both begin packing up to leave when I hear Deeks speak up, "Err Kens, you hungry?" When I don't reply he continues, "what am I on about, Kensalina is always hungry, right I'm taking you to the beach and picking some Yummy Yummy Heart Attack on the way past, let's go" I nod my head in response, grab my sunglasses and head on out the door.

I let Deeks drive my SRX, I don't think I am in the right frame of mind to drive at this present moment. He finds this surprising, I can tell. _Maybe I know him all to well like he knows me._ I reach behind the passenger seat and grab the blanket and wrap it around myself, curling up into a ball. We eventually make it to the beach, but I fail to unravel myself from my cocoon, so Deeks grabs the second blanket to place on the sand. He chosen the our beach spot close to his apartment. We sit contently, eating the take-out and watching the peaceful crashing of the waves.

I feel Deeks hand slip behind my back and start to rub slow, comforting patterns into my lower back, "Kens, do you, um, do you want to take about it?" He asks his question so softly, knowing this is a sensitive subject for me. But as always, stubborn Kensi makes an appearance, "Talk about what Deeks?"

"No, Kensi don't shut me down, tell me about it? Please?"

"I'm fine Deeks, I'm fine" I say bluntly, the hint of annoyance brewing in my voice.

"I know today is hard for you, its hard for me too, just talk to me abo-" I interrupt him by standing up, brushing the sand off as I storm towards the car, keys in hand. "Kens, Kensi wait up, I'm sorry, Kens" I hear him pleading for my return but I'm stubborn, so continue to my car, open and slam the door and speed away leaving a dust cloud surrounding Deeks.

 _Why did Deeks have to choose the beach spot near his apartment._ I'm sat, gripping the steering wheel with bare-white knuckles, clenching my jaw to attempt to stop my tears from falling. _I swear whenever you're in a rush, everything goes at a snail's pace._ God must be working against me because I had to stop at every red light on my journey home, making me have to try harder to force the tears from cascading down my face.

I swerve into my parking spot, slam the driver's door and march up to my apartment. I am that angry that it takes me several attempts to get my key into the key hole, my hands shaking from the amount of adrenaline coursing through my system. Eventually opening the door, I slam this door too and head straight for my bedroom. Grabbing my favourite hoody that turns out to be one of Deeks' old LAPD academy hoodies, I change and then grab my tub of rocky road ice cream and slump down on my couch. My tears are now in full flow, my eyes stinging and red raw. _Get yourself together Kens, stick some Top Model on and you'll forget about everything._ And I do just that.

Its another 20 minutes until I hear a light rasp on my apartment door. I know who it is without moving, _partner intuition maybe._ But I choose to ignore him, once again. He knows not to push me surely, we have been partners for 4 years. _Gosh its been that long. How have I put up with this childish, joker, irritable, intelligent, strong, gorgeo- Woah where did that come from?_ My inner battle is interrupted by Deeks still stood outside my front door, he knocks even louder, "Hey Kens, its me, please open up, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed to hard, not today of all days and having picked up that particular case today as well really does suck. I am really sorry Kens, just please open the door, I'm sorr-" I can't take it anymore, why does he have this need to apologise for everything he's done wrong, so I plop my tub of rocky road on my coffee table, and swing the door open, "What do you want?" I try to look menacing but I think it fails.

"Errm I just wanted to see if you were okay, because earlier I am sorry I pushed too hard, I should have let you talk when you wanted to and allow it if you don't want to talk about it. But like I have said before, I am with you every step of the way, even if you don't see me. So if you do want to talk, or not at all and just want to hear my voice, I'm hear for you. So once again I'm sorry, so I will, errmm, I'll just go now, see you tomorrow." _Yeah I get that you're sorry._

 _But don't go, I need someone here tonight, I need YOU here tonight._ When I realise I didn't actually verbalise my thoughts, and that Deeks is already moving back to the street, I lunge out and clench his arm. Its like I am grabbing onto the cloth covering his arm for dear life. He still hasn't turned around yet, "Err, thanks Deeks, can you ermm stay, I think you know what today means to me, and I want a familiar face with me tonight, so stay please? You don't have to, don't worry, I'll be okay if you have somewhe-"

He turns to face me and his blue orbs mix with my mismatched browns and I know in that moment that he will never leave me on his own accord. _Kens, he loves you, Deeks loves **you**._ "I'll stay Kens, I'm here for you." Those words uttered so softly, tone full of love and care, the deep sorrow etched across his face, his gorgeous Zeus-like face. He then pulls me into a strong, but sensitive hug, allowing me to relax into it after I initially tense up. He walks us both back into the apartment, still together in a hold whilst he turns off the TV. He eventually releases me, a hint of regret in his eyes as he picks up my ice cream and heads into the kitchen.

I take this opportunity to flick through my mail that I managed to grab before collapsing onto my couch earlier on. Bills after bills, but one envelope catches my eye and brings a smile to my face. Ever since my dad died, the Marines from Camp Pendleton who knew my dad and are still operational, always send me a card on Father's Day and his birthday. Its something that brings a little smile to my face and eases the pain a little. Turning the envelope over and ripping it open like a kid on Christmas morning, I excitedly pull the card out and begin to read the message they leave every year.

Until I get to the bottom.

The Marine, he signed the card. He knew my Dad. Laura. The conversation. Her description of her father. All those painful memories of todays case that I have tried to repress all just came flooding back to me and hit me like a freight train. I just stare a blank stare at the card in my hand, that's when I notice Deeks has returned from the kitchen. Him seeing me like this brings a single tear to my eye and to fall down my face. Within milliseconds Deeks is sat on the couch next to me, a strong comforting arm wrapped around my shoulders, "What is it Kens?"

"It's errmm, it's a card from Pendleton, some of the Marines that are still alive and operational who met my dad, send a card each birthday and father's day to me, but errmm," I sniffle more tears, wiping my hoody over my eyes, "this year they included the Marine that died today, you know the one with the little girl that he's left behind. It just errmm remind.. reminded me of something the little girl said to me today, its a term I used to call my dad when I was little. She called her dad a, umm, called her da-" I burst into tears and shove my face into the crook of his neck, still clutching the card in my hand.

I must have been sat there crying for an eternity but Deeks didn't budge and he didn't push me. All he did was rub soft patterns into my back and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, in an attempt to calm me down. At some point I must have twisted my body so I was sat on Deeks' lap with my legs wrapped around behind his waist, probably so I could burrow further into his neck. His distinct and unique smell of salty water and gunpowder was a factor in calming me down, but ultimately it was just _his_ presence that stopped the tears from flowing. I pull back from his neck, and attempt to stifle a yawn from escaping my lips but I fail miserably.

He looks at me with the most honest eyes I have ever seen, "Are you tired Kens?" I just simply nod my response and clearly don't have the energy to fight back when Deeks slowly moves his hands down my back, over the curve of my bum and onto the back of my thighs He easily stands up and walks me to my bedroom, and gently puts me down onto the edge of my bed.

He's still knelt in front of me and with one hand gently cups my chin and lifts it up so I can look him in the eyes, "Hey, what did the girl call her father today?" He asks it so softly to me, he's aware of how sensitive this subject is for me and h is being extremely careful not to push me too hard.

"She called him a unicorn."

"Do you know what she meant by 'Unicorn'? Hey Kens, its alright take your time" His thumb is softly running back and forth over my puffy, red cheek.

"A umm... a unicorn is magical, its special, its does great things, and... and our father's, they were both magical, both special... both did great things... they're our unicorns" I'm stuttering and struggling to get the words out of my mouth because they are so painful. I begin to shake again and immediately he pulls me into another hug. I can tell he's breathing me in, his deep breaths combined with his face nuzzled in my neck, his nose in my hair, and the palm of his hand pressed against the small of my back, pulling me in closer to him.

 _I need him close._

My tears are beginning to stain his t-shirt, so I pull back to wipe away some more tears, but he doesn't move and our noses are almost touching. With is free hand, he moves it up to place a curl behind ,y ear, his fingers dancing over my cheekbone and down to my chin. I see his eyes dart from mine to my lips and back again. _He wants you, Kens, he **needs** you. And you want him, you **need** him. _

So I move my head forward, crashing our lips together for the first time since that bittersweet 48 hours, _that night, **our night.**_ But when he makes no effort to reciprocate the kiss, much like when we were Justin and Melissa, I pull back with a shocked look written over my face. _Maybe he doesn't want you, maybe you've read it wrong, he's going to leave now like every other man in your life, why did this have to happen today of all days, why did I ruin everything?_ A million questions are a racing around in my mind, but they all stop when he starts to whisper, "Are you sure Kens, I need to know you are completely sure of what you are doing, that you aren't going to have any regrets in the morning or later tonight, just show me you're ready."

 _He does want you, you've read the signs right, he's not going to leave you like every other man in your life, I'm happy that this has happened on this day, you haven't ruined anything._ As quickly as the questions raced around, so do the answers, "I choose you, Deeks" I move forward once again but this time with more force as our lips collide once again. Our lips begin to move together, like they were made for each other.

 _This is it now Kens._

The kiss becomes full of heat very quickly, my hands are dancing at the hem of his shirt, eager to yank it off his body. We break the kiss for a much needed breath and to allow me to rip his shirt over his head. I can feel the heat radiating off of his golden, smooth skin. Before we crash together again I ogle his toned and muscular body, and my eyes eventually drift up to meet his, his eyes full of pure lust and want, well maybe need. He moves forward towards me, and in one swift movement, he manages to rip off my top, my hoody disappeared a while back, and pull me closer by one of his hands grappling onto my hips. Eventually our lips collide again, he lowers me down onto the bed gently as a wrap one of my denim-clad legs around his waist, pulling his body flush against mine.

It's around midnight when we manage to fall asleep, I'm cuddled up next to him, with my legs intertwined with his and he has an arm draped over my waist tugging me closer to him. I allow my breathing to even out into a peaceful rhythmic pattern, and I can feel the slow, even rising of Deeks' chest. It startles me when Deeks manages to lean forward, placing his lips just above my ear and whispers, "I choose you too Kens". He thinks I am asleep so I allow my reply to come in the form of my adorable snort-snore that I remember from our days as Justin and Melissa. He is still hovering over my ear when his remark utterly shocks me but in a good way, "I want to meet your dad, your unicorn because without him doing all of the magical and wonderful things, you wouldn't be the gorgeous and wonderwoman you are today, so I would like to meet you dad." He moves away to rest his head on the pillow, and I can almost feel the smile that is plastered across his face.

 _You won him Kens, now keep him._

 **AN: And there you go, there is chapter 2 although I am deeply sorry for the long wait for the update, I have just been extremely busy with college work and exams. I am hoping to continue this fic on to when Deeks has an opportunity to meet Kensi's dad but I am still working on it. Please leaves any reviews, good or bad as it allows me to improve in the future, thank you!**


End file.
